User blog:A smol bean boi/Amnesia Fanfiction
Hey0! Before we begin, I'll be updating this...a loootttt. S0, yeah. Let's begin! This takes place in a kinda altered timeline, K? Chapter 1: The Shadow 17th of May, 1839 In the tomb of Tin Hinan, Daniel trudged wearily through the dankness of the sewer-esque realm. He sighed, calling out again. "Oswald! Justine, somehow, is worried about you, dammit!" he shouted into the darkness. Justine splashed after him. "Ugh, just because the...accident at the Castle Brenneburg is...was, a thing, doesn't mean that I'm sti-" She was quickly silenced by Daniel as a splosh-splash was heard. Daniel cocked a rifle, aiming. Another on the team; Gabriel, their Outrider, approached. "Sir? We can't find Oswald either." Daniel glared at him, wanting some silence. The splashes got closer. "Ah! Must be Oswald, coming back from his adventure." said Justine, smiling. "Over here, Mandus!" she called. The splashing stopped. It started again, followed by a terrible roar. Daniel lowered his gun as the invisible beast approached, roaring and such. Gabriel, frightened, shouted wearily. "Well?! Shoot it!" Daniel took aim, but, couldn't fire. The large beast created fleshy webbing around the area, screeching. Justine tried to grab the gun from his hands, but he shouldered her away, taking a step closer. Oswald Mandus, Daniel's grand-nephew, came running up from behind it. "Great-Uncle Daniel! Look what I found, look what I found!" He pointed to the invisible beast, which had stopped it's advance. Justine shuddered, staring. "My god; Oswald...what is it?!" Meanwhile, Gabriel had pulled a pistol, taking aim at the beast. Oswald piped up again; "It's a Kaernk! It's name is the Shadow, and it follows me because of this!" He pulled out an odd, star-patterned soapstone. Daniel gasped in horror, and Justine rushed to get the soapstone away from Oswald before he was hurt. The beast stepped in front of the child, blocking her. It slung at her, knocking her into a wall. Daniel took aim, firing. Gabriel stepped out from behind him, firing as well. "Die, monster of Brenneburg! Die!" they shouted. The great Kaernk stepped back, yellow blood spewing from it. Oswald cried out for it, but Justine quickly got up and grabbed him away, as the beast ran. Chapter 2: The Effects on the Human Brain as caused by the Orb August 19th Justine and Daniel paced around the hospital room in London, worried. "What if the Shadow took something?! You said it could do that?" Justine was doubly hysterical. Daniel had told her much of the monster, and how; she wasn't the one who killed her father, the Shadow was. Daniel shook his head wearily. "He'll be fine. We must be thankful it responded so peacefully, and that the Orb didn't fuse with Oswald's body." He was feeling more cynical than usual. Hours passed, and Professor "A" stepped out with Oswald. "A" was so, very pale. "Madam Flourbelle and Master Mandus. I'm sorry to inform you, but, it seems he's gone..." He looked for the words. "Batshit insane?" he said, shrugging. Daniel's face went stone cold, and Justine shuddered. Same words they used for me, she thought. Oswald stepped out from behind him, still smiling. Somewhere, in the back of his head, a Terror Meter went off as Daniel looked at the child. "...I see." He extended a hand to Oswald. "Well, c'mon, than." Oswald nodded, taking it. As they walked back to the house of Monsieur Flourbelle, Daniel looked once again at Oswald. His vision went blurry; the Terror Meter ringing in his ears. He shook it off as soon as he saw a Grunt staring at him in the alleyways nearby. Chapter 3: A Story for Oswald April 22nd Gabriel patrolled the manor, enjoying the quiet night. In the darkness, he didn't see as the Gatherers moved around, closer and closer... Meanwhile, inside, Oswald sat at the fireplace with Justine, drinking chocolate milk. Daniel walked into the room, smiling. The stone egg known as the Orb was safely hidden, and he knew the Shadow would not come for them. He looked around, sitting in a leather chair. Oswaled clambered onto his lap, giggling. "Grand-Uncle Daniel?" he asked, looking up at him. "Yes, Oswald?" He looked down at him. "What happened in Castle Brenneburg?" Silence. "...Well? Tell him!" urged Justine. "But...but, Castle Brenneburg...!" Justine leaned back, taking a sip of milk. "Well, guess I will have to." Daniel was about to object; but she had already began. Chapter 4: The Dark Descent June ...?th, 1836 Daniel rapped on the door of Flourbelle Manor. Many minutes passed. He rapped again, desperate. Monsieur Flourbelle yelled, "Alright! Alright." as he approached the door, and opened it. He sighed. "What is it, Professor Mandus?" Daniel pulled out a bag, and produced an Orb. Monsieur Flourbelle gasped. "But...uh...come on in." Daniel nodded, walking in. The place was a wreck; nearly destroyed. The iron brand of The Order of the Black Eagle glistened on the wall. Daniel knew it would be like this, he saw Wilhelm on is way here. "...Where's everyone else?" he asked morbidly. Flourbelle shook his head. "My wife was killed, and Justine went in hopes of continuing my...experiments." Category:Blog posts Category:Amnesia Category:Fanfiction Category:AU